SAW: The games continue part IV
by Delta2060
Summary: "For years I have worked to determine who is worthy of living. But now my message shall be heard across the entire world. Whatever the outcome of your decisions, I will not be affected, for I am already dead. My followers will test you. I will test you. This is my final act. I am Jigsaw, and my gift is life."
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! The opening chapter of the final part of this four part SAW story. We start off with a pretty brutal trap. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"You are not worthy of the life you have been gifted with, Eden. Therefore I will give you one chance and one chance only to make your life worth living again." Said the voice of Jigsaw on the tape.

Eden was bolted into a machine with his face in between two belt sanders with fresh sandpaper on them. Above the belt sanders were two heaps of stones held up by the machinery and below the belt sanders were two sets of scales, one on each side. Underneath Eden's chin was a button that he could only reach if he leaned his head forward and weighed it down that way. The voice continued.

"To survive this test you must activate the pressure sensor before you by pressing your head into the neat space provided. This will trigger the two belt sanders either side of you to turn on and press against your face. They must be held there for ten seconds while the stones that they currently block fall down and fill up the scales below. Once this is done you will be able to go free. If you don't manage to complete this task within sixty seconds the belt sanders will be automatically be pushed into your head, and will remain there indefinitely, until your entire head has been sanded away. It will be a slow and agonizing death, so I suggest you take the short bit of pain necessary to survive. How much skin will you lose to stay alive? Be quick, Eden."

The timer on the wall in front of Eden activated suddenly and it began its countdown from one minute.

 _0:59, 0:58, 0:57..._

"Oh, shit!"

This was brutal. Perhaps too brutal to be doable. Eden took in a deep breath and rested his head on the button. The belt sanders revved into life and came towards him, making space for the rocks to fall down onto the scales. The spinning sandpaper touched his face and began to grind off his skin, revealing the red muscle beneath. Eden wasn't keeping count of how long he had been taking this beating but it must not have been long enough because when he awkwardly wrenched his face back up the timer kept on counting before his eyes.

0:41.

"Oh, fuck! This isn't fair!" Eden shouted out, but it was a waste of breath as he was completely alone.

He continued to bleed extensively from where the skin, and flesh too, had started to be worn away from the bones.

It wasn't until there were just 20 seconds left that Eden found the strength and courage to have another try. He once again leaned into the button and allowed the pain to come. But it was too much. It was so painful that Eden just died from the excruciation. He lay there, with his dead head on the button, slowly being sanded away by the machine. A big pool of blood forming on the ground.

 **Bloody hell, that's painful, isn't it? The next chapter will return to the story where part 3 left off. That'll be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We now return to the main story. Where we last left off Adam was just about to listen to John Kramer's instructions. Lets see what he has to say.**

Chapter 2

Adam pressed play and the unedited voice of John Kramer spoke.

"So, Lawrence, you've finally decided that the time has come for this box and its contents to be unlocked. I have the utmost faith in your judgement so I'll assume that it truly is the time. For years now I have been on a mission to cleanse the world of the unworthy, to test people and see if they really deserve the life they are given by default. But now the time has come for the whole world to hear my message and receive my gift of rehabilitation. In the box this message was in you will also find the instructions for the... 'Demonstration' that I have planned out. Here's the basics. If I anticipated your judgement correctly then the president of the United States of America will be making an appearance within a couple of days from now. He will be driven through the street I have written on the first page of the instructions. There will be a tremendous crowd, live coverage of the event on all major TV stations that will broadcast across the entire globe. And you, Lawrence, must be there and ready to act out my plan when the event happens. Do me proud, Larry, and show the world that I am their salvation."

And that was the last thing John said before the tape ended. Adam looked inside the box and took out the first page of a lengthy series of instructions and steps that Lawrence was meant to follow. He skim-read the page and was able to get the gist of what John wanted to happen.

"This bastard's planned all this down to the last detail."

Then Adam had an idea. An idea that would finish off the Jigsaw legacy for good. If he went in Lawrence's place to this event but instead of following John's steps he would ruin the whole legacy in front of the world. It would be satisfying him and ending the suffering of many other people.

And there was no time to lose.

Lawrence returned from squad B-5'S final test, now fixated on finding Adam. If he destroyed that box before Lawrence could see what was inside then the last few years worth of work would be meaningless. Totally meaningless.

"Where could that brat have got to?" He thought.

Lawrence spent some time thinking. Trying to tick off possible places Adam could be in his head. Then it hit him! Adam would have opened the box. And inside the box was instructions for John's final act. And John's final act had to be something huge. The only huge event that was due was the president's state tour of America, and soon he would be driving through the town nearby and everybody would be watching. The perfect place for Jigsaw's final message to be heard, where everyone could hear it. That's where Adam must be heading to!

Lawrence wasted no time in leaving the abandoned building he was in. He quickly grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the room. He only had a day to get to Adam and stop him from doing anything stupid that could crush everything John and Lawrence had been working for all this time. He had to hurry.

 **So this appears to be Jigsaws biggest act. How will it turn out? Next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for a flashback now. I tried to include John Kramer in this story a bit more than the previous parts. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

For years now John Kramer had worked to help the human race fully appreciate their lives. But now he was nearing death, he was sure of it. Soon he wouldn't be around to do his work any more. Amanda wasn't shaping up to be a very good successor lately and the disputes that would most probably happen between Jill and Hoffman would also end John's work. He needed to ensure he had one faithful and loyal subject to carry on his work for him after his death. And right now the only worthy candidate was Dr. Lawrence Gordon. This John had already decided, some time ago now. He decided to make plans for one final test of the world. He would leave instructions that were only to be read when the time was right. He would leave these instructions in a locked box and give Lawrence the key, putting full faith in his sense of judgement.

John was in his warehouse where he kept all of his equipment. There were various parts of traps lying around on shelves and on the floor. A reverse bear trap, A Venus fly trap, spare parts for the rack, razor wire that was coiled around a wooden cotton reel. Years of work all held together in one building. A crowning achievement, but there was plenty more to come. John sat at the desk with a miniature Billy the puppet resting on its back under a lamp that was currently off. He pulled open the draw and took out a micro cassette player with a tape already inside. He held up the microphone part of the device to his mouth and started to speak as he pressed the record button.

"So, Lawrence, you've finally decided that the time has come for this box and its contents to be unlocked. I have the utmost faith in your judgement so I'll assume that it truly is the time..."

After John had finished recording his message to be heard by Lawrence in the future, he pulled up a steel and wooden box with a padlock on the front. The box was old and dusty with a few cobwebs stuck to it. John blew them away with ease and coughed, not because he was dying from cancer, but because the dust had sprung up into his face. In addition to the box he also produced a stack of papers in the size of A4 that were already written on. They were the in-depth instructions for how his final game should be played out. He rested them down in the box first, then the cassette player on top. Finally he closed the lid and took out the key from under the desk. He put the key in the lock and turned it until the box was locked tight, ready for storage until the time came for its contents to be made public.

John took the box from the desk and placed it high up on one of the top shelves to his right. The key he kept on him, in his pocket.

"I just hope Lawrence will make the right decision on when to open it."

After that he turned and wandered out of the warehouse to figure out the best time and place to talk with Dr. Gordon. Hoffman and Amanda didn't know about Lawrence yet, and John hoped to keep it that way until he thought it was safe otherwise. Now Jill, he had already told, and he'd told her that Lawrence was her ally in this and that she wasn't to tell Amanda or Hoffman about him.

Some things were best kept a secret, so they could be utilized at a later date.

 **And so that was John making his plans for Lawrence in the future. Next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter we revisit some familiar places from the SAW series. Enjoy. (Or suffer the consequences! Just joking.)**

Chapter 4

Earlier Officer Samuels had confirmation of where Adam used to live. Now he and three other officers were on their way to the house. It was a tedious journey to say the least. This was because they were running the risk of going to all this trouble and not really finding anything of use. But there was a chance that there was evidence at the house to indicate where Adam might have gone. Or even better, why his fingerprints were on the reverse bear trap found at one of Jigsaw's crime scenes earlier that night.

Eventually the squad car arrived at the address they had been given. The car was parked outside near the road as the four men approached the entrance. The door was locked up tight when Samuels tried to open it.

"Kick it down." He ordered.

One of the officers stood in front of the door and bashed it in with one clean kick. The inside was dark so it was a good thing all the officers had a torch attached to their guns. Samuels poked his pistol round a corner and saw the entrance to a kitchen, the lights were out, as they were around the rest of the building.

"Seems clear!" One of the officers called out from further back near the front door.

Samuels's foot brushed against a wooden baseball bat on the floor next to the dining room table. It was a sign that someone might have dropped it their and it hadn't been picked up since.

There didn't seem to be anything else unusual after the squad investigated the rest of the house so all four of them left and returned to the car outside, which as it turns out, was parked on a double-yellow line. Careless of Samuels to not pay attention to his parking in his... excitement.

Just as they were about to get in the car and head back to the police station Samuels's phone rang and when he answered it was the man at the station who was searching for information on Adam's whereabouts.

"Yeah? Anything new?" Samuels asked.

"Yeah. Apparently one of the last places this guy was seen was by a large meatpacking plant in a quiet estate about five miles from where you are now. If I were you I'd get over there as quick as you can." The man replied.

"OK. Thanks for the Intel. We'll check it out."

Samuels hung up and signalled for the other officers to get back in the car as he entered the drivers seat. It wasn't long before the car went speeding off towards the Gideon meatpacking plant in the next estate.

Ten minutes later and Samuel's squad was entering through the main doors to the Gideon building. Immediately they noticed a trail of blood that lead to somewhere inside the building. The trail looked old. At least a year or two old.

The inside of the building was made to look like an expensive but wrecked house. A big staircase was right in front of the entrance and some hallways lead off in different directions to other parts of the building. One of the officers went just round the corner and looked along the corridor before calling back to the others.

"Hey! There's a basement down here!"

"Alright, we'll split into two pairs. I'll go to investigate the basement with one of you and the other two will continue searching around up here."

Samuels then went with the closest officer to him and the pair of them went down to the basement. The other two remaining officers began their search on the ground floor, investigating the right side of the building first. They came across a room with peeling wallpaper and a safe on the ground. There were two bodies in the room, one was a dark skinned man with a wooden nailed club lodged in the back of his head and the other was as man of about thirty or so with a gunshot hole going through his left eye. A micro cassette player was discarded on the ground. One officer picked it up and found that the tape was already at the end point. He rewound the tape for a few seconds and pressed play. A deep voice spoke.

"Three hours from now the door to this house will open. Unfortunately you only have two hours to live."

Samuels and the other officer were following the old blood trail through a system of stone tunnels beneath the nerve gas house. It had to lead to something important, it just had to. Soon they found a big iron door that was closed at the end of the corridor. Samuels inspected it for a moment before sliding it open, revealing the dark bathroom within. He found the light switch to the right of the door and flicked it on, filling the room with light. He could now see inside the bathroom that there were two decaying skeletons, one of Zep Hindle and one of Xavier Chevez. There were also two test mannequins chained to a pipe by the far wall. Immediately to the right of the door lay a rotting severed foot and an open wallet with a picture of Dr. Lawrence Gordon poking out of the top.

"Jeez. What happened here?" Samuels muttered in disgust.

Samuels approached the two real skeletons and knelt down to examine them. He didn't know who they had once belonged to but they may still be useful to him.

"Call for the forensics officer. We need to get some DNA samples off of these things. That might give us some insight as to what the fuck happened to them." Samuels ordered.

"At once, sir." The other officer answered before going back the way he came, with Samuels following on soon after, just as was taking one last look at the horrifying scene.

 **So, they're getting closer and closer to catching Jigsaw, but we all know happens to people who get this far. They get shot, or have their head crushed by ice, or get crushed** **entirely, or get shot by a turret, or gassed... You get the idea. Next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lawrence is on the hunt for Adam and Samuels is getting close to finding them. Wonder who will reach their goal first?**

Chapter 5

Two rows of buildings standing in the darkness, a road running through the two rows. This was the place that John Kramer had ordered his final act to take place. In the late morning, just four hours from now, the president of America was due to come down this road in a car driven by a specialist chauffeur as part of his tour of the country. There would be many camera crews for countless different news channels that would broadcast all over the world. The perfect place for Jigsaw's message to be heard by everyone.

Adam had gone up to the top floor of one of the buildings after setting up all the equipment that was stated in John's instructions. The message would be played when the president's car was forced to stop in the road, with everyone present watching. The only thing left to do now was to wait until the morning. A search of the street had already been conducted so there was no chance of another one occurring. No one would know Adam was there.

Of course he wasn't going to follow John's instructions, instead he was going to do something so bad that it destroyed the Jigsaw legacy for good, in front of the whole world. Adam was stood by the window that overlooked the street below. From here he had a great view of the place. The worst part of this would be the waiting.

Lawrence was certain he knew where Adam was going to be. He had used simple logic to work it out and had narrowed it down to a street nearby where the president would make an appearance in a few hours time. Lawrence still hadn't gotten hold of a replacement car so he had to walk to the location he had in mind. He was beginning to get used to walking without his stick now. Which was just as well because he really didn't have enough time to go back and get it. He only had a matter of hours to save the thing he and John Kramer had worked so hard on for so many years now. As far as he knew, all the equipment was at the location already and it was just a matter of setting it up, which would only take half an hour maximum really. Lawrence had figured out that if Adam wanted to trash the Jigsaw legacy he would use the instructions John left and twist them to get his own work done.

 _Son of a bitch._ Lawrence thought.

Soon Lawrence could see the buildings at the side of the road in the distance. He was here. And he now had two things on his mind. Number one was kill Adam before he did whatever he was planning to do. And number two was to complete the set up and act out John's final request as planned.

As Lawrence approached the back of one of the houses and hid their for a moment he thought of something. He knew where the equipment was being stored. He would go and check to see if there was anything that Adam hadn't yet set up, if anything at all, and get it set up where it should be first. That way he could move straight on to the task in hand after he disposed of the burden.

Lawrence remained hidden in the shadows of the street as he snuck across to the other side of the road and slipped into a hardly noticeable shed between two houses. As he thought, there was still equipment inside. Adam had probably set up the rest in the correct place already so that was less work for Lawrence to do.

It was raining when John woke up at half past five in the morning. He went straight downstairs and into the kitchen, the sound of raindrops tapping on the window outside. Two weeks had passed since his son's miscarriage and Jill was just as upset as he was about it. And now the doctor's had told him that he had cancer.

"Could my life get any worse?" He muttered to himself.

It was at that moment that he decided upon something drastic. He took the keys to the red car outside and left the house. He ran across to the car in the rain and got inside before igniting the engine and driving off down the road.

Nearby were a series of cliffs that overlooked a road heading out of town. That was John's destination.

He soon got to the top of one of these cliffs, but he didn't stop the car. Instead he just kept accelerating towards the edge. Faster and faster, until...

 _CRASH!_

The car plunged off the cliff and crashed on the road below. But to John's amazement, and disappointment, he was still alive. He could feel a sharp pain in his stomach as he crawled desperately out of the car. He then saw that he had been impaled by a metal bar from somewhere on the car. He got up to his knees and pulled the bar out, pain rising up him.

He had tried to commit suicide. Tried and failed. This made something change in John's mind. It sparked the beginnings of a new line of work for him. With three words constantly buzzing in his head.

 _Cherish your life._

 **I wanted to add on that last bit about John because I really think his backstory is kind of sad in a way. But in another way he's just mad. Chapter 6 will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for Samuels to get his biggest clue yet. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

"Are your sure?" Asked Samuels while on the phone to the forensics lab. "I see." He replied to the person on the other end. "We'll get on it immediately."

And with that the call between the two men was at an end. Samuels now had an identification on the body that he and his squad recovered from the bathroom earlier that night. It was the body of a man named Zep Hindle who was reported to have been one of Jigsaw's victims a couple of years ago. Samuels found out the man's former address before his disappearance and death and now he and the small squad were off to investigate the house for any clues as to Jigsaw's current whereabouts. Another few minutes and they'd arrive at the house.

Meanwhile there was another squad still at the nerve gas house, looking for any further clues in the bathroom. One of them found a micro cassette player lying on the ground where one of the mannequins and Zep's body was. Nobody had noticed it until the body was removed for testing. The officer pressed the play button and the signature voice of the Jigsaw 'killer' filled the room, startling the other officers present.

"Hello Mr. Hindle. Or as they called you around the hospital, Zep."

"What?" One of the officers muttered.

"I want you to make a choice. Right now there is a slow acting poison coursing through your system, which only I have the antidote for."

The group soon realised that this was a vital clue to their search. So Zep Hindle was bribed into doing John Kramer's dirty work. This meant that his house might contain the evidence they were after.

"Will you murder a mother and her child, to save yourself?"

One officer got onto the radio to Samuels at once.

Samuels was now looking through one of the messiest houses he'd ever seen in his life. There was crap lying around everywhere. In the kitchen, in the lounge, in the bedroom. Everywhere. The place had clearly been left unattended for over a year. Samuels radio went off in the middle of his examination of a cardboard box with some papers in it. He discontinued his examination and answered the noisy box attached to his belt. It was one of the officers at the bathroom location.

"Yes? Samuels here." Samuels answered.

"Hey. Guess what we've found here."

Next came the sound of the radio speaker being clunked against something solid, and then a menacing voice took over.

"Hello Mr. Hindle. Or as they called you around the hospital, Zep."

Samuels stood and listened to the whole recording and waited for the officer to return to the radio.

"This guy was blackmailed into doing work for Jigsaw?" He asked.

"It seems that way. But that means there could be evidence still left over at that place. So we are on the right track after all." The officer replied.

"OK. I'll keep looking around some more. If there's nothing else there then you'd better return to H.Q."

"Roger that."

The radio went dead.

"Giles." Called Samuels.

A younger officer came and stood by Samuels at this command.

"Yes, sir." He said.

"Search the upstairs for anything useful. I'll carry on down here."

"Sure."

The younger officer then left Samuels alone to continue his investigation of the ground floor. It wasn't long before he came across a scrappy looking piece of paper tucked away under a cardboard box on a table in the dining room. He pulled it out from its hiding spot and began to read through it by torchlight.

 _Mr. Hindle. Now that you are on board with this I should probably mention where I have stored all my instruments and equipment. They are at the address appended to the bottom of this note. I should also inform you that this is where my hideout is located. I hope you will do well in your task._

 _~You know who._

The address for an old warehouse was written at the bottom of the page for Samuels to read.

"Gotcha, you son of a bitch."

 **Looks like they might actually catch Jigsaw. (Course they won't. It's SAW). Or will they? Next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Samuels is so close to catching Jigsaw. But will he though?**

Chapter 7

Eventually the taskforce arrived at the warehouse stated at the end of Jigsaw's letter to Zep. The inside was full of various desks and shelves all lined with vicious looking devices and implementations. Samuels was accompanied by eight other officers this time, making a total of nine in the squad. As they ventured around the disturbing place they all paid close attention to every aspect of it.

"So this is where that sick mother-fucker was hiding out all this time." One of the squad members said.

"Don't think much of his interior design tastes." Another joked.

"Quit messing around." Samuels snapped at them. "Stay alert for anything out of the ordinary. You know what this guy was like."

Not a word came from anyone after that. They continued to search through the rather bigger than it seemed building. Samuels lead the group round a corner that opened up into a large chamber like room. All nine men stepped inside and tried to see where they were in the low light with the narrow beam of light that was emitting from their torches. Everyone was silent until one squad member shone his torch over a round black orb that was mounted on the wall.

"Hey." He called out.

But before anyone could respond to him the gap between the chamber like room and the rest of the building was sealed shut by a big iron door that slid across. The black orb was a motion sensor and now the squad was trapped in the dark room!

"What was that?" One officer said, feeling uneasy.

"The fucking door just closed on us!" Another replied.

"Shit."

"Everyone remain calm." Samuels prompted. "Lets try and find a light switch or something to see where the hell we are."

Suddenly the clunk of machinery could be heard from above. All the men shone their torches upwards to see what was making the noise. All any of them could make out were thin strips of something where the light from the torches was shining. One of them caught the sight of something moving and quickly identified it as a steel rod of some kind, and it was moving towards the edge of the room. It soon became clear that there was dozens of these rods doing the same thing all around the room, they were holding up something near the ceiling.

"What's going on?"

Samuels got out his radio and tried to remain calm as he called the station.

"Hello. Samuels here. We have a situation." He said immediately.

"What do you mean, over?"

"We're trapped in a room and there's some machinery on above us. We can't see what it's doing though, it's too dark."

All of a sudden a huge net of barbed wire fell onto the squad and they all fell to the ground, writhing around and screaming. But all that did was cut them more and more until eventually there was silence. Nine bodies lay motionless in a massive pool of blood in the dark chamber. The only noise came from Samuels's radio, which was still on.

"Hello? Hello? Officer Samuels, are you there? Hello?"

* * *

John Kramer stood before Zep Hindle in the secluded warehouse. Recently Zep had agreed, well he'd been forced really, to assist John in his next test. A test for Dr. Gordon and Adam Stanheight.

"What do you want now?" Zep asked. He wasn't too happy about being called out of his work shift when he wasn't supposed to be.

"I want you to put this in your house." John said as he held out a piece of paper with some handwritten content on it.

"What is it?"

"Just something to tell the cops where to find me."

"I'm confused."

"Let me explain, Mr. Hindle. There is a certain element of risk about this whole thing. Now in case the authorities discover you to be helping me,they'll be searching your house as a high priority. But if they should find this there they'll believe it to be genuine. So they'll follow its direction and come here, where I'll have set a trap for them."

"I see."

"It's simply a way of getting rid of any unwanted attention over the course of this. So will you take it?"

John's hand holding the note remained in the air, waiting for Zep to relieve him from it. Eventually he did and John let down his arm. Zep read the first line of the note.

 _Mr. Hindle. Now that you are on board with this I should probably mention where I have stored all my instruments and equipment._

"You're making the right decisions so far, Zep. Don't let all of that go to waste now."

 **So close and yet so far. But Jigsaw had already planned for the police to find his warehouse eventually. Even if it wasn't Samuels specifically that he'd planned for. The next chapter will return the focus to the main story. That will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not long now before the climactic conclusion of this story appears. I won't say anything, but this is the chapter where Jigsaw's (John Kramer's) final message is heard.**

Chapter 8

A couple of hours had passed now and Lawrence had set up all remaining aspects of whatever it was he was supposed to be doing. It was a surprise that Adam hadn't seen him yet, after all he was up by one of the windows on the top floor of a building near the middle of the street. Maybe he fell asleep from all the waiting? It was a good thing that nobody else in the street had noticed Lawrence too. All was going according to plan. The only thing left now was for Lawrence to get rid of Adam and then he could concentrate on the task itself. The building where Adam was holed up was the tallest one in the street. A perfect place for him to overlook the place while he acts out whatever plan he has in mind. Lawrence entered the building, which wasn't locked, Adam probably unlocked it when he went in. The first thing he did was look for stairs or an elevator, actually stairs would be best, less noisy, and stealth would be vital if Lawrence was going to catch Adam without him noticing before hand. Quickly Lawrence was able to locate a staircase at the back of the ground floor room, but before he could ascend up them he heard the distant sound of a car and many other vehicles coming into the street. The president was here along with many camera vans for news coverage! They were earlier than he'd expected. Which meant that Adam would be getting ready. Lawrence had to hurry. He dashed as fast as he could up the stairs.

On the top floor Adam was getting ready to make his move. He had the rifle in his hands and aimed out the window. He remembered the plan. One shot in the air so the car would stop, then shoot the tyres out so it couldn't move anywhere. The black car was coming in the distance. Only a matter of seconds rested between now and Adam's revenge on the Jigsaw legacy.

The car was now in front of the building to the right of the one Adam was in. Adam aimed the rifle into the sky and fired one shot.

On the street below every living thing stood to attention and in shock. The presidents car ground to a halt in the middle of the street and the escort guards panicked as they tried to assess the situation. Adam then shot the front left tyre on the car, then the back left tyre. The car wasn't going anywhere on two wheels.

Now this was were John's plan ended and Adam's began. Instead of playing a recording previously set up by John, Adam would finish the job his own way. He raised the rifle with a couple bullets still left in the magazine to his right shoulder. He had the car in sights.

Before he could pull the trigger Lawrence burst through the door behind him and leapt at him. The bullet flew up into the air, which further panicked the people below, as Lawrence and Adam tumbled to the ground together. Lawrence kicked the rifle to the back of the room and got up. Adam also got to his feet by the window. The two stood, staring each other down.

"Are you fucking insane?" Lawrence spat.

"If I am then it's because of Jigsaw. And anyway, you're calling me insane? Perhaps you should take a look at yourself some time. Part of this whole gang of twisted sick bastards!"

Lawrence glanced to his left and on the wall he saw the button marked 'press'. He had to hit that button now or never.

"Where's the box?" He asked.

"Over there if you must know." Adam said as he pointed over to a short table with the box on top, the lid open.

Lawrence took his chance and dashed for the button. He was just able to press it as Adam dived and took him to the ground with a thud.

Outside a series of loud speakers spread out across the length of the streets blasted the voice of none other than John Kramer through the entire neighbourhood. Everyone became terrified and they all looked around frantically.

"Hello nations of the world. I want to play a game. Right now every country on the planet is watching what is happening here today. This is my final act, my final attempt at fixing the world. I may be dead, but I have the power to decide the fate of the whole world at this moment in time. It is also thanks to my successors that this is even possible at all. I trust I will have your full cooperation here too Mr. President. Although it's not like you have any choice in the matter anyway. My game is this."

Back inside the building Lawrence and Adam were too busy trying to kill each other to listen to the message being played outside. Adam kicked Lawrence in the stomach and Lawrence retaliated by dodging Adam's next attack and throwing him to the ground.

The message still carried on outside.

"As a world you must prove to me that you are worthy of living. You have three hours to arrange supplies for poorer countries, to alter your governments selfish ways and create a peace for the entire planet. It's a hard thing to do, I know, but a lot can be achieved in three hours. If these things are not completed within this time frame then my accomplices will kill the most powerful man in the world, plunging Earth into a deep, dark pit of suffering and death for everybody. Oh and don't try to leave this street, sir president, because if you do it is rigged to explode at the simple press of a button which again my accomplices hold possession of. This is the ultimate test, peoples of the world. I dearly hope you can pass it. Your time starts now."

After the recording ended the guards all got onto the radio to the government officials about the situation. Jigsaw had just caused a worldwide panic. And nobody knew what to do.

 **So he's testing the world. Very** **extravagant. I know it seems a bit over the top but I wanted this thing to go out with a bang. The final two chapters will get really intense with Adam and Lawrence fighting each other as well. Next chapter up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for the penultimate chapter in this story! The final fight between Adam and Lawrence begins here, who will win? Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Adam punched Lawrence in the face for what seemed like the billionth time, but Lawrence wasn't going to give up. He wiped the blood from his face and charged at Adam, successfully smashing him into the wall. He threw Adam behind him when he seemed to be unconscious. Lawrence now took a moment to look out the window at what he'd caused. It was a complete cluster fuck to say the least. Civilians panicked everywhere while people in uniforms hurried around left right and centre to try and regain control of the crowds.

Behind him Lawrence heard someone climbing up the ladder that lead to the roof. He span round to see who it was.

"Shit!"

Adam was escaping onto the roof with the rifle while Lawrence had his back turned. Lawrence hurried up after him because he knew what Adam was going to try and do.

Once he got to the top of the ladder Lawrence saw Adam standing on the edge of the roof with the rifle outstretched. He ran across to catch him before it was too late.

"Adam!" He shouted out.

Adam turned around to see the man charging towards him and he jumped to the side to avoid being pushed off the roof. He held up the rifle in the hopes of shooting Lawrence with it but Lawrence got to him before he was able to do so. The gun was knocked from his hands and it went flying off the roof and onto the street below. The two fighting men regained their standing positions a short distance away from each other.

"What the fuck are you fucking doing?" Lawrence said in anger.

"Well before you turned up I was going to kill the president. It would be blamed on Jigsaw and then I'd be satisfied that I got my own back on him."

"That's years worth of work you were about to sabotage."

"Huh. Work? It's murder. Do you really think that stopping me has prevented all of this from being for nothing. It was nothing to begin with, Lawrence!"

"Hey, now, I helped you back when we were in that bathroom. I tried to save your life, remember? I did save it, in fact!"

"If you hadn't been cheating on Alison in the first place neither of us would have been there!"

"Being in that bathroom must have made you go insane. You've turned into a complete shit bag you know that!"

"How can you call me insane when you've just caused the biggest international panic in history? All because some dead old psychopath told you to."

"I was following his legacy-"

"There is now fucking legacy! There's no rehabilitation in his traps! No redemption! It's all bullshit! And one way or another, we're going to die because of it!"

"We'll see who does. You or me. One of us has to die. And one way or another it's not going to be me!"

The two of them then got ready to fight. For the final time. Adam versus Lawrence. Nothing left to fight for except their own lives.

 **And that will be resolved in the final chapter which will be up soon. I think it's quite a good ending** **personally, but that's just the writer's opinion. You can see for yourselves when it gets uploaded.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And here it is! The final chapter. (And I promise that this really is 'The Final Chapter ', unlike many other horror series). Who will win? Will anyone win? Does any one really care any more? Did I cram John Kramer needlessly into this story like every other SAW film since SAW 4? I don't know. But enjoy the last chapter in this story all the same.**

Chapter 10

Lawrence made the first move, charging towards Adam, but he wasn't fast enough as Adam stepped out of the way and got behind him. Adam grabbed Lawrence by the waist and threw him aside, but Lawrence was able to keep his footing. Adam came in for a punch and managed to land a hit before Lawrence attempted and executed a successful kick to Adam's stomach. Adam fell onto his knees from the blow and Lawrence swung his foot up and planted it in his enemies face, knocking him backwards onto the gravel covered roof. As Lawrence stood over Adam's hurting body he saw his foot hover above his head, and just in time he rolled over and out of the way. Lawrence's foot landed onto the hard ground, missing its target and making him stumble on his fake leg. Adam took his chance and gave Lawrence a big kick in the face, causing him to fall onto his back like Adam had done just now.

Before he could recover and get back up to continue fighting, Lawrence found himself being picked up and then felt himself being thrown through the air. He landed on the arm of the construction crane that stood adjacent to the building, narrowly avoiding falling off the edge and plummeting onto the panicking street below. Adam jumped across from the roof to the crane as Lawrence got back to his feet. Now the stakes were raised! One false move and either one of them could fall to their deaths!

"Fuck you!" Lawrence spat.

Adam responded by lunging for him, and he managed to pull Lawrence and himself down onto the arm of the crane. They rolled over one another multiple times, trying to overpower the other. Eventually Adam came out on top and had Lawrence pinned down, with his head hanging over the edge. Lawrence just about managed to kick him off before he could do anything else. He then swung his arm round and caught Adam slap-bang in the face. He went tumbling backwards, towards the very edge of the crane's arm, but not without first gripping onto Lawrence's arm and pulling him over with him.

"Agh!" Was all that came out of Adam's mouth as he plummeted to the ground, landing with a _CRASH!_ Dead at last.

Lawrence had miraculously been able to grab hold of the beams that made up the crane arm and was now holding on for dear life! He tried to pull his body back up but he wasn't strong enough to do it.

Suddenly Lawrence realised something.

There was nothing left for him to do. John Kramer had nothing else planned. Alison was dead. All other Jigsaw participants were dead. There were no more accomplices to carry on the work. No more work to carry on even.

 _You think it's over just because I'm dead? It's not over. I promise that my work will continue. The games have just begun._ John once said. And how right he was.

How many other supposedly symbolic and meaningful phrases had Jigsaw come up with over the years? Phrases to justify his work.

 _Oh yes, there will be blood._

 _Some call this Karma. I call it justice._

 _You think it's the living that will have the ultimate judgement over you? Because the dead will have not claim over your soul? But you may be mistaken._

 _When faced with death, who should survive versus who will survive are two entirely different things._

 _You can never truly tell if a person has what it takes to survive until they are faced with death itself._

He was trying to help the world in his own twisted way. Instead he created a legacy that would be feared by everyone. And it seems like he meant for every trace of it to die eventually, even if this moment, where Lawrence would probably die, wasn't planned.

 _When you're good at anticipating the human mind, you leave nothing to chance._

Lawrence began to run through all that had happened over the last few years. Ever since John Kramer became the Jigsaw killer.

The loss of his son, his cancer diagnosis, his failed suicide attempt. Then his first test subject, Cecil Adams. He recruited Mark Hoffman and Amanda Young, then Jill Tuck, and all the while he had Lawrence working for him behind the scenes too. And all those victims that most of the time failed, but every now and then survived:

Cecil, Mark, Seth, Paul, Donnie, Amanda, Adam, Lawrence, Zep, Michael, Gus, Obi, Jonas, Laura, Addison, Xavier, Daniel, Eric, Jeff, Danica, Judge, Timothy, Lynn, Troy, Kerry, Art, Trevor, Daniel Rigg, Brenda, Ivan, Rex, Morgan, Mallick, Brit, Charles, Luba, Ashley, Peter Strahm, Simone, Eddie, William Easton, Hank, Addy, Allen, Debbie, Aaron, Gena, Dave, Josh, Emily, Shelby, Pamela, Tara, Brent, Brad, Ryan, Dina, Evan, Jake, Dan, Kara, Alex, Sydney, Bobby Dagen, Nina, Suzanne, Joan, Cale, Joyce.

 _I want to play a game._

And at that moment Lawrence decided... It wasn't worth it any more. There was nothing left any more. It was all gone, the Jigsaw legacy, everyone involved in it, victims or killers. It was the end.

 _Most people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not any more._

And it was true. This entire fiasco had given Lawrence something to live for. Whether it was a good thing to live for or not was debatable but it had been a reason to live.

Lawrence loosened his grip on the metal bars that were separating him from certain death. He let go with both hands at once and his body came falling down to the concrete ground below where a crowd was already gathered around the corpse of Adam. In just a few seconds there would be a second body to stare at.

A few seconds...

 _THUD!_

 _MOST PEOPLE ARE SO UNGRATEFUL TO BE ALIVE, BUT NOT YOU, NOT ANY MORE._

 _GAME OVER._

 **Aaaaaaand, roll credits! So that was SAW: The games continue part 4. 40 chapters told over the course of a couple months. Which a lot easier to follow than seven films over the course of seven years. Everything is wrapped up now, everyone is dead and there's nothing left to do. I must say that there were points in the making of this story that I felt it wasn't as good as it should have been, but I did my best and I think it came out quite decent in the end. I don't know if I'll do any more SAW stories at all in the future, it's unlikely that I will. Or at least not in the near future anyway. But if you liked this story/series then good for you. Feel free to check out my ALIEN story and my Lion King story too. I'll be uploading some more things soon as well, anyway. I'm off to go and chain up some cheating husband in a bathroom- I mean work on some other stories. Bye.**


End file.
